Elecmon
Elecmon is a Mammal Digimon. It retained Tsunomon's mammal-like elements and digivolved. It's very curious and lively, and inherited its prank-loving personality from Tsunomon. Also, Elecmon possesses nine tails, and during battle, it fans out its tail like the plumage of a peacock to intimidate its opponent. Attacks *'Super Thunder Strike'This attack is named "S-Thunder Smack" in Digimon World 2, "Thunder Cloud" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon Links, and Digimon ReArise, "Lightning Spark" in Digimon ReArise, Leomon's Determined Fist! 11, and retains its original name of "Sparkling Thunder" on Bo-61. (Sparkling Thunder): Shoots electric bolts from its tails. * *'Nine Tails': Smacks foe with its electrically-charged tails. *'Lightning Knife' (Thunder Knife): Stealthily releases three knives of electricity. Design Elecmon resembles a skunk-like creature with nine tails, blue eyes, and long ears. It is red with a white underbelly and violet markings. Etymologies ;Elecmon (エレキモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure An Elecmon is a patron at 's diner during the period where Joe and Matt work there. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Elecmon are recruitable enemies in File Island—Left. He is a Data-type Digimon who fights on Land. Digimon Adventure 02 The Digimon Emperor pursues and captures a wild Elecmon, then forces it to fight a Dark Ring-controlled Elecmon. Cody Hida, and free a pack of Elecmon, Deramon, Floramon, and Mushroomon. Several Elecmon flee a town being destroyed by . Another Elecmon, partnered to a French child, shows up alongside all the DigiDestined and Partners around the world to support the Japanese DigiDestined against . Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Elecmon runs the D-Terminal Colosseum, which allows transfer of Digimon between the game and a D-Terminal device. Elecmon are normal enemies in Ken's side of Plume Cave, Machine Continent overworld, and Machine Base. Elecmon digivolves from Tsunomon to Tyrannomon with a Digi-Egg and DarkTyrannomon without in lines 38 and 41, from Tsunomon to Starmon with and Shellmon without in line 45 and 64, and from Nyaromon to Veedramon with and Tuskmon without in line 7. Digimon Adventure tri. An Elecmon is listed on Maki Himekawa's computer as one of the Digimon that was reborn as a result of the reboot. . Digimon Tamers An Elecmon was seen as a frozen victim of IceDevimon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Elecmon are enemies in the Crevasse of Two Nails. The Elecmon card, titled "PF Controller", is a Rank 2 card which prevents the control button rewrites on electric panels. D-Power 3.0 Digimon Frontier Some Elecmon are at the village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain , the Fortuneteller Village , and the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits. Digimon Data Squad An Elecmon ran wild in the human world after a gang leader named Boomer (who Marcus recently defeated) became impatient with the stoplight changing, and eventually digivolved into BlackGarurumon. Some injured Elecmon were seen in the care of Cherrymon and the Nyokimon that he protects. An Elecmon was seen in a stasis glass tube in the room where Thomas H. Norstein's sister was in. Digimon Fusion An Elecmon fell in Airu Suzaki's trap. Digimon World Elecmon is found in Gear Savanna by the entrance to Factorial Town. It shocks the Mameo three times before joining the city, and cuts off a large amount of HP from his's partner Digimon in the process. Elecmon digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve into Leomon, Angemon, Kokatorimon, and Bakemon. If not meeting the requirements to digivolve to Champion, it will digivolve to Numemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. When killed in battle, it has a 10% to digivolve to Bakemon. If the happiness and discipline gauges are empty, and it is scolded, it will digivolve to Nanimon. Digimon World 2 Elecmon digivolves to Tyrannomon, Flarerizamon, or Monochromon depending on its DP. Digimon World 3 Elecmon is only available as a White Rookie Card with 2/1. He is also the Digimon that trains your Thunder Tolerance. Digimon World Championship Elecmon digivolves from Tsunomon over time and can digivolve to Centarumon with 4 Battles, Kyubimon with 20 Beast AP, Thundermon X with 20 Machine AP or RedVegiemon over time. Digital Monster D-Project Elecmon digivolves from Nyaromon into RedVeedramon. The Mummymon in Area 4 will turn into Elecmon once beaten; in the post-game, this Elecmon will digivolve first into Zhuqiaomon with Azulongmon at his side, and then into Ebonwumon with Baihumon at his side. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Elecmon card is #100 and is a Rookie level Nature-type card with 650 HP, needing 0 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attack, "Super Thunder Strike", inflicts 310 damage, its attack, "Nine Tails", inflicts 240 damage, and its attack, "Lightning Knife", inflicts 130 damage, and deal triple damage to foes of the Ice Specialty. Its support effect is "If opponent's Specialty is Ice, boost own Attack Power +300." Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Elecmon is an Electric Data Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Yokomon and can digivolve to Garurumon, Garurumon (Black), Geremon, Sukamon, Nanimon, and Leomon. It's special attack is Thunder Cloud and its support skill is Metal Empire which increases damage from electric attacks by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Elecmon is #023 and is an Electric Data Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Yokomon and can digivolve to Garurumon, Garurumon (Black), Geremon, Sukamon, Nanimon, and Leomon. It's special attack is Thunder Cloud and its support skill is Metal Empire which increases damage from electric attacks by 15%. Digimon Battle Elecmon can be found as a Level 13 enemy on the Forest of Peace map. Elecmon is one of Zurumon's Rookie forms, with Leomon, Panjamon, and SaberLeomon as its digivolutions. It is also the rookie form of the Yokomon mutant which may digivolve to Grizzlymon at LV 21, then Monzaemon at LV 31, and finally Machinedramon at LV 41. Digimon Masters Elecmon is an obtainable mercenary digimon. It digivolves into Leomon at LVL 11, Panjyamon at LVL 25 and SaberLeomon at LVL 41. BanchoLeomon can be unlocked as a Burst Mode at LVL 65. Elecmon can be found in Small Forest Trail. Digimon Heroes! Elecmon can digivolve to Aegiomon. Digimon Soul Chaser Elecmon can digivolve to Leomon, Tyrannomon, and Aegiomon. Digimon Links Elecmon digivolves from Yokomon and can digivolve to Garurumon, BlackGarurumon, Geremon, Sukamon, Nanimon, and Leomon. Digimon ReArise Elecmon digivolves from Yokomon and will digivolve to one of Geremon, Sukamon, or Leomon. Notes and references